Light In A Nightmare
by artsy0809
Summary: When a thirteen year old girl name Brandi gets rescued by Team Prison and recovers from a terrible wound, she stays with them. Then she realizes she has a major crush on Carl. After an unexpected kiss, they fall in love, and keep it a secret. Maybe there is a light in a nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow Walking Dead fans and writers! I felt like writing a Walking Dead story. It's my first Walking Dead story, so please be nice with the reviews. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the chapter (sorry that its short) **

The stench of rotting corpses snuck up my nose as I felt sweat roll down my face. I gagged, but softly, trying not to catch to the attention of nearby walkers. I quickly pulled out my machete and looked around. My eyes darted from here to there. No walkers in sight. Good. I've had enough of them for one day. Or for any day.

I put my machete back. I was in the woods, but kept sight of the road. I don't know why I do this, but it helps me remember where I am and going without a map.

I looked at my watch. It's about four in the afternoon, so it's almost time for dinner and to start making camp. I really want to stay somewhere else than the woods. I've been in these woods for four days straight, and it's getting on my nerves I'm not getting anywhere.

While I was going, I thought about where I was going, I heard there's a prison somewhere ahead. Not sure how close or far I am from it, but if I keep going, I might find it.

I wonder if someone is already there. If so, I guess I could convince them to let me stay with them. I ran a hand through my very light brown hair and took a deep breath. I think someone's around me.

I quickly pulled out my machete again, and looked at it. It had blood crusted onto it, and the metal was covered with scratches. I frowned, but looked around. Wow. Still nothing, but I think there really are walkers after me.

I started walking, faster this time. I looked around. Just nothing. Maybe I'm-

Holy shit! There are walkers everywhere! How come I didn't see or here them?

Screw them, lets get the job done. I pulled the machete back, and brought it forward with lots of power, and nearly cut the walkers head in to two.

I gasped as blood squirted everywhere. I screamed. Shit. Why the hell did I do that?

I backed away from the walker only to bump into another one, with sandy long hair, cloudy yellow eyes, and was wearing a white shirt with baggy red pants. I quickly moved, and threw one of my smaller knives at the head. It went through the head, and hit another walker in the head behind it. I didn't know I threw that knife with so much power. I quickly ran to the walker and pulled the knife out of its head and just stuck it in my backpack.

I kicked a walker in front of me. It fell backwards, knocking the walker behind it over. I ran up to the walkers stacked on top of each other, and stabbed my machete through both of their heads. This is progress.

I turned around, my hair getting in my face. I frowned as I saw three more walkers approach me, at an impressive speed for those things.

I tried kicking them, but they didn't budge. Shit.

I cut the first walkers head clean off, and then put the machetes blade straight through the second walkers head, which nearly got stuck in the third walkers head. I pulled the blade black, then cut the third walker's head off. I growled as I saw one walker approach me, slowly.

It was walking towards me, slowly. Then I heard hissing behind me. I muttered something under my breath, a bad thing, and pulled the machete back. The blade got stuck in the walkers head. I kicked the walker, which fell backwards, and let the blade free. As I was pulling the blade forward, it went straight through the walkers head, it fell backwards. I didn't pull the blade back in time, and I slashed myself. And it was huge.

I screamed in pain, and stuck my machete in my backpack, and started limping the way I was going before the walkers. I applied pressure to the wound, but it was bleeding. It was like an ocean of blood was spilling out of my shin.

I was limping for ten minutes before I fell and couldn't get back up. I looked up and saw it.

The prison.

I squinted and saw someone looking out from one of the guard towers.

"HELP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, waving my arms weakly, trying to catch his attention.

He turned my direction, and looked through the scope of his sniper.

"HELP! PLEASE! I'M HURT!"

He nodded towards me and ran inside. What did he mean by that nod.

It was a few minutes before I saw multiple people running out of the prison towards me. I screamed help over and over until they got to me. Someone, and young Asian, was examining my leg, applying pressure to my wound.

"Get her inside!" The man from the guard tower said to the others.

I felt two people pick me up and carry me towards the prison. My vision became very blurry.

Then the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh god guys I'm so sorry for not updating in like forever. I've been busy and looking for this chapter idea. And thanks to all my reviewers. You really inspired me to write more. Enjoy!**

Searing pain filled my body as I shot up from my bed like a bullet. My eyes darted from corner to corner, scanning the room. I don't know where I am, but I sure as heck know one thing: my shin hurts like hell.

I tried standing up, but I was so weak and restless I couldn't. I sighed, and l watched as a little boy, about my age, pass the door. I shot up from the bed. That was so stupid, because I fell down. I quickly crawled over to the door.

"Excuse me, sir?" I said. He turned around and walked to the door. I gripped two bars. His hands gripped the same bars, nearly touching mine. I moved my hands away, but his hands just kept following mine.

"Help me?" I said, tears forming in the corner of my eyes. Usually I don't tear up unless I got soap in my eyes, some family member died, or some other reasons. But the pain was really getting to me.

He, without a word, pulled the keys from his belt loop and unlocked the door. He walked into the room. I grabbed his hands. I didn't know they were so soft... Snap outta it, Brandi!

He helped me up and helped me over to my bed. I sat down and panted. It would've been easier if my leg wasn't wounded and I wasn't so tired.

I smiled at him. He blushed, then I blushed. I quickly glanced at a mirror. I only looked at it for a few seconds, but hell, am I a mess! My light brown hair is stained with blood. What a surprise it's not tangled. My clothes are covered in dirt and blood, and aim covered in dirt. I wiped some blood off my face and looked at the boy again.

"Thanks." I said, then quickly looked away again. I wasn't shy at all, but I guess I was being shy.

"No problem. Hey, I'm Carl. Nice to meet you."

He held out his hand. At first, I hesitated, then I shook it. I pulled my hand away, then looked at my bandages. They were stained bright red with blood, but they weren't soggy.

"I can barely walk with this wound." I told Carl. He nodded, and sat down next to me.

"Hershel is making you crutches to walk with. Have you walked with them in the past?" Carl asked me, scooting closer to me. I didn't budge.

"Yeah. Twisted my ankle pretty bad when I was ten. I'm used to them."

"Good." Carl said, then put a hand on mine. He squeezed it. I blushed dark red and stood up, with him helping me and me running my hands along the cold walls.

"I'm gonna introduce you to the others. I'm also sure Hershel finished those crutches."

I smiled and walked with him into a different room. In there were two girls, one about seventeen with blonde hair in a ponytail. The other, I can't guess her age, but she had short brunette hair. They were watching an older man with white hair and a white beard work on what looked like crutches. They are crutches.

The three looked up and me and Carl. I blushed in embarrassment as they looked at me holding hands with Carl.

"Hey guys. The girl woke up and she wanted to meet everyone else. And she wants her crutches."

"What's your name?" The blonde asked me politely. I hesitated, but said it.

"Brandi." I said, looking at the crutches, which were just waiting for me.

"Nice to meet ya, Brandi. My name is Beth Greene, and this is my sister and father, Maggie and Hershel."

Maggie, Beth, and Hershel. Nice names and what a nice family.

I shook hands with them all with my free hand, and asked if I could have my crutches. Hershel helped me onto them.

I went to meet the others. It was nice getting to meet new people. I don't trust them fully, but I trust them enough that I'm staying.

We entered a different room, where more people were. The Asian man I saw earlier, a man with a crossbow, the man from the guard tower, an older women but not too old, with grey hair, and a baby in a crib. Dang, she's adorable!

"Hey, everyone. This girl woke up. Her name is Brandi."

I shook hands with everyone there. I learned that the man from the guard tower is Rick, and Carl's dad, the baby is Judith, and Rick's daughter and Carl's sister, the older woman is Carol, the crossbow guy is Daryl, and the young Asian is Glenn, and he proposed to Maggie. Damn, they make a cute couple!

After getting to know everyone better, I walked back to my room. Carl followed me.

"Everyone here seems nice." I said to Carl, who was staring at me.

"They are. I've known them for a while."

"So, what's your story? Like what happened before I got here?"

Carl sucked in a deep breath, then talked.

"I was at school one day, some days before the apocalypse happened. I got out, and my mom told me that my dad got shot when trying to catch a speeder. After spending weeks at a camp somewhere outside of Atlanta, Dad returned to camp with Glenn, Andrea, Morales, T-Dog, Jacqui, that's it. Then, Daryl came along, and Dad left to find his brother, who Dad hand-cuffed to a rooftop. He returned without Merle. Then, our camp got invaded before Dad got back, but right when he got back. After that, we left and went to the CDC, when a man named Dr. Jenner took care of us. Then he trapped us in the building. The building was gonna do a big decontamination, so we escaped with a grenade. Jacqui stayed with Jenner and blew up."

Carl stopped, and sniffled. A tear dropped from his eye. I frowned.

"You don't have to go on if you don't wanna." I said, rubbing his back in comfort. He nodded, and asked me for my story.

"It was late at night. Me and my little brother, mom, and dad, went out for a fancy dinner we earned from good grades. It was my favorite restaurant. We were about of leave, when I saw this really odd looking man enter the restaurant. He was wearing old, ripped, dirty clothing and he looked terrible. Then, I saw him walk up to a waitress. He bit a huge chunk of flesh from her arm, then all those kind of people flooded the restaurant, eating everyone, including my family. Then I was on my own."

I felt tears sting in the corner of my eyes. Carl hugged me. I smiled, and hugged him back. We let go. I heard someone call Carl's name. It was Rick.

"I gotta go. You'll be fine by yourself?"

"Yeah. I need some sleep anyway. Okay, see you later."

Before Carl left, he leaned my direction. Then he planted a kiss on my cheek. I blushed so dark.

"See you later, Brandi."

Then he left. I smiled so big, I never thought I'd be so happy. I... I think I found a crush.

I then fell asleep.

**Review? As long as its nice? Oh, and when Carl is telling Brandi about his story, I know there's a lot more to it, I was just running out of time.**


End file.
